Concede
by Deep Color
Summary: DISCONTINUED for eternity.
1. Harshly Honeyed

Harshly Honeyed

Chapter 1 

Mido Ban entered the Honky Tonk expecting some food from Paul. But to his dismay, there was only the owner of the store, reading a newspaper as usual, and the very beautiful man Kazuki sitting on a chair, looking gloomy.

"No food today?" Ban asked hopefully, wishing there was some surprise food for him hidden somewhere. 

"Nope." Paul snapped, like he needed to say that, anyway. 

"Where's Ginji?" 

"Not here." 

"_Duh_." 

"Where?" 

"Don't know." 

Ban rolled his eyes in annoyance. Where's the sense in the conversation? Sometimes Paul could be so irritating, he thought. He shook his head and as he was doing this, he remembered Kazuki was there. 

"Kanojo, (lady)" he called, taking the seat beside Kazuki. "What're you doing here?" 

"A customer is a customer. Don't drive him away." Paul butted in suddenly. 

"Wakatta, yo (I know!)! Taku (sheesh), mind your own business." He replied, saying the latter sentence to himself more than to anyone. 

He turned back to Kazuki. "De (so)?" he asked, knowing there had to be something going on for Kazuki to be here. And he knew very much that Kazuki wasn't the type to hang around in this bar. 

"Just hanging around," the longhaired man said, smiling quietly in his seat, proving Ban wrong. 

Ban was very much in a loss for words. He said whatever came to his mind. "Uh…Nice shirt." And, yes, he knew very much how incredibly _stupid_ that had to sound. 

Kazuki looked down on the shirt that he always wore. He wondered what was so nice about it. 

"Anyway, do you know where that Ginji went? He said he'd give me something nice today. I'm expecting it to be food, of course, but he's gone missing!" Ban shifted the topic to avoid further embarrassment. 

"Sorry, I really have no idea." Kazuki replied sincerely. "I don't really have anything to do, too, so I can help you look or him, if you want."

"Sure." Ban stood up and Kazuki followed. 

*** 

While walking, Ban started a conversation to break the uneasy silence between them. "So were you really just hanging around in Paul's place?" he said. 

"I guess so," he replied, in an ever-polite way, wondering why Ban cared so much about such petty things. 

"But you didn't look like it. I mean, you're not exactly the type to just _hang_, are you?" stupid, he knew, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Why was he getting tongue-tied around Kazuki, anyway? 

Kazuki smiled. "You think so, too?" his smile widened. 

"What's with the smile?" 

"Nothing... I just remembered someone say a familiar thing." He replied, thinking of Juubei. Thinking of Juubei saddened him once more, because he knew deep in his heart that he'd already left him. 

"Doushite?" Ban asked, seeing the twisted expression on the beautiful face of Kazuki. 

"Ie, betsu ni… (No, it's nothing)" 

Ban felt something he never did before. He felt _sad_ seeing Kazuki like this. He didn't think he'd ever felt this way for Ginji or anyone else. What was wrong with him? 

Ban put his hands in his pockets, as he habitually does, and felt some paper bills in there, probably enough to buy them something from the vending machine across them. 

"Here," he handed over a tetra packed cold coffee to a surprised Kazuki. "Cool your head," he said, smiling, and Kazuki saw the wink behind the sunglasses. 

"Thanks." Kazuki smiled again, and there was an immediate lightening feeling in Ban's chest. Then he remembered, that time too, when they were fighting Makubex, he was feeling the same thing. As he saw Kazuki barely standing and bandaged all over, there was that heavy feeling in his chest. Now, he was beginning to see the bigger picture… 

"No prob. Anything for ya." 

Kazuki's heart took a great leap. What was it that was blocking his blood from flowing freely to his heart? Was it flattery for being given attention by someone else? And now his heart was pounding madly on his chest. Why? He didn't know flattery could kill so easily. 

"Saa, ikou (Ok, let's go)…" and they continued walking, not really sure where to go. 

Before turning a corner and after a decade of silence and awkwardness, Ban asked a question that was deeply troubling him all the while. "Na, Kazuki…" 

"Hai?" 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ban tried to make this line sound as natural as he could so as not to arise suspicion. 

"M-me?" to say that he was surprised by the question is an understatement. More appropriately, he was completely bowled over. 

"Er…no…" he said uneasily. 

"Sou ka… (I see)" though he tried to hide it, he doubted that Kazuki didn't notice that he looked glad despite the monotonous reply. 

"Why do you ask?" Kazuki said, raising the question to be able to dig further in Mido Ban's complicated thoughts and to find out the reason for the smirk he swore he had heard. 

"Just wondering…" Ban lied. 

Of course, Kazuki didn't believe him. He excavated more into the subject by asking, "How about you?" 

"M-me? …Er…no…Why do _you_ ask?" Ban said, not realizing he just repeated what Kazuki said. Though this time, he was way embarrassed by it. 

Kazuki chuckled gently, finding it really cute of Ban to be stuttering like this. 

"What?!" 

"Nothing…I just was surprised by the thought…you know, how someone so charismatic, handsome and everything never had a girlfriend," he smiled at him innocently. 

"Che! As if you had one yourself!" Ban exclaimed, thinking Kazuki was equally handsome and charismatic as he was, not that he was being a megalomaniac or anything. 

A long pause passed and suddenly both of them burst out laughing. 

"No, really… Not a single one?" Kazuki inquired again. 

"Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in, you know!" the blue-eyed man protested. 

"Not even Ginji?" Kazuki was looking at him slyly in a joking manner as Ban fell silent and blushed a sakura pink. 

"Not a chance! You know I treat him like my younger brother." He refuted Kazuki's statement like that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"A, sou…" Kazuki replied sarcastically. 

"Heh…Do you think I come in battle without weapons? I know about J-u-u-b-e-i!!" Ban said, emphasizing each letter of Juubei's name.

Suddenly, Kazuki lost the triumphant look on his face. He said, "That was over...a long time ago..." and turned his head.

"So it's true?" Ban said, and though he knew this subject hurt Kazuki, he was burning with curiosity to know...

Kazuki nodded his head slightly.

Ban was at a loss for words again. What should he say? He felt that whatever he would say would hurt Kazuki. He sighed and said, "Don't waste the coffee I gave you. Drink it while it's cold."

***

Since the Juubei talk, they hadn't mentioned a thing to each other until sunset.

"Yuhi wa itsu mo kirei desu ne? (The sunset is always pretty, isn't it?)" Kazuki said as they both paused to stare at it.

"Sou da ne. (I agree.)" Ban replied, as he stared at Kazuki from behind. He wasn't even looking at the sunset. His eyes were just glued to the beautiful man in front of him, thinking about how stupid he was for only noticing now. 

They took a seat on an empty bench that overlooked the sunset. Silently, Kazuki yawned...as he stared into the sunset thinking up thousands of thoughts, the world started spinning in a whirl of color...unclear...blurry...

Ban felt a head fall on his shoulder. It was Kazuki, twice as beautiful, noiselessly dozing on his shoulder. He put an arm around Kazuki's shoulder to protect him from the cold wind that passed by from time to time. 

Then he realized, it was only now that he'd felt this kind of feeling. Peaceful. Tranquil. Everything seemed to be in order, as things never were in his life, including him and the person next to him.

Then, slowly, Kazuki started awakening. When he realized the situation, he straightened up as fast as he could and said, "Sorry. I guess I got a little tired...My, we still haven't found Ginji-san..." He wondered why Ban was looking at him and why his arm was still resting on his shoulder. "Doushi--"

"Kazuki, I... I have to tell you something..." Ban interrupted, making Kazuki sit still like a stone in his seat as he waited for Ban to continue. It seemed like a crucially important matter.

"Kazuki...I...I, I'm not really sure, but, uh, I think I like you..." 'There. I said it.' Ban thought. 'If he doesn't accept, I don't care. I shouldn't.' And though he was thinking this, every fiber of his body was praying or acceptance like it never did before.

Kazuki just stared at him for quite a long time. And after he realized that it was making Ban feel uncomfortable, he said, "Sou desu ka?" I can't believe this. "Ban-san, I'm not really sure as well but..." I love you! I love you! Say I love you! Say it, Itto no Kazuki! Why can't you say it?

But before Kazuki could say anything else, Ban had his lips press upon Kazuki's, kissing him, gently at first then deeper and deeper, probing Kazuki for an answer.

As they realized they needed air more than saliva, Kazuki said, "Ban..." That was all he could say. Tears just flowed out from his eyes, for some reason. Perhaps he was overjoyed that someone was going to fill the void in his heart now. Or because he knew someone cared and loved him. And maybe, just maybe, it was because there was someone to replace Juubei. 

"What are you crying for?" Ban said, smiling. He had never felt this good in all his life. He embraced the longhaired man beside him, and even if there were hundreds of people passing by, he just kept whispering, "I love you, Kazuki..."

~Tsuzuku~

That's it for the chapter. Hope you liked it. Reviews please! Beautiful people really do review. So if you're a beautiful person, you'll review! I'm open with criticism! 


	2. Five Seconds of Fame

Five Seconds of Fame 

Chapter 2

"Kazuki!"

"Hai?"

"Guess what? An agent I chatted with in a café has just offered me a modeling contract! Woohoo! This is _big_ M-O-N-E-Y!" Ban excitedly said, while the silent Kazuki watched him dance in joy.

It had been two weeks already since they started their relationship, and it was still surprised them until now that they were together. Kazuki felt more blessed than any person in the world. Ban thought he could die any moment from happiness. Secret as their relationship were, they were still enjoying the company of the other, of course, excluding the fact that they could not make out in the streets like most couples did.

***

"Welcome, Midou-kun, I'm glad you made it." A short, balding man said, shaking Ban's hands in delight. However, his face twisted when he saw that Kazuki was with Ban.

Upon seeing where the old man's eyes were directed, Ban spoke. "Oh… He's my friend. Wouldn't be much of a bother to have him, right?"

"Hai. Kazuki desu. Yoroshiku. (I'm Kazuki. Pleased to meet you.)" He reached out his hand to shake the old man's, but the spectacled man just shrugged. Kazuki withdrew his hand and Ban and him looked at each other. This wasn't going as smoothly as they expected.

"Tokoro de, (By the way,) we'll be starting the pictorials soon. If the company owner likes you, you're the luckiest man on earth. You'll get millions of yen for just posing. Come, the studio's over there." With that, he led them to a room filled with spotlights and sets and people scattered all over the place, dashing here and there and talking loudly. 

A woman with a clipboard approached them. "Mr. Hamasaki, is this the man?" she asked. The Hamasaki guy nodded. "Well, good, you're here early. Get dressed, we'll be starting soon."

***

"…Okay… There, good. No, no, no, don't smile.  Yes, yes, perfect. Now lean on the wall. No, the other hand…the whole forearm! Okay. Glare at the camera. Not too much! Try to make it look seductive and sexy. Yes, that's it. Good. You're done for today."

'Finally. After a million instructions, we're done!' Ban thought, stretching. His arms hurt from doing twenty different poses. He rushed over to Kazuki. "Woooh! That was hard. Didn't think modeling hurt you this much." Kazuki chuckled as they walked over to a stool labeled "Midou Ban".

"They'd have to pay me real big now." He stretched again. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ban wailed in pain as an audible sound escaped his shoulder. Kazuki chuckled in amusement and stood behind Ban and started massaging his shoulders.

"Ahhh… that's good." Ban said. He looked at Kazuki from in front. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing…"

"Shut up." Ban said in faked annoyance. Kazuki's smile widened. "What?"

"I think you're really cute. You know, being this tired and all. To think you're a 'good' fighter." Kazuki whispered in his ear. Ban blushed a heavy pink.

"Urusai na! If you're so good, you try this." Kazuki just chuckled.

***

Ban woke up early for some reason. He didn't get up, though. He stayed where he was and turned to admire the beauty of the man beside him. Long hair, feminine face… womanlike body. He wondered why the gods placed a cock instead of a vagina in Kazuki. Well, now that he thought of it, it might be better that way. At least he won't worry about pregnancy every time they had sex. 

He traced the outline of Kazuki's face and arms gently. His skin felt softer than any material in the world. He sighed and almost laughed at how it was too much of a coincidence that he, Midou Ban, a sinful man, had been blessed with such a goddess. 

Kazuki opened his eyes slowly, and upon seeing Ban's face, smiled, and said, "Ohayou. (Good morning)."

Oh, that smile. Ban had to control every fiber in his body from making love to Kazuki again every time he saw it. It was so angelic. So beautiful. So Kazuki. He moved closer to him and snatched his lips, the other very keen to respond. Mornings were just too beautiful when it started like this.

Just when they were starting to enjoy it even more, there were knocks on the door. At first, they pretended they didn't hear it. But it kept on coming like a megaphone focused on their ears with Ginji shouting like a monkey on the other end. 

Ban cursed in annoyance and stood, dressed to cover up his nakedness, and so did Kazuki. Ban stormed around the condominium room Mr. Hamasaki rented for them the night before as it was too late to get home, considering their house was far from the studio. "Maa, Ban-san, calm down. Must be breakfast."

"We didn't ask for it."

"Ja, must be mail."

"Whatever." Ban opened the door so forcefully; it almost was detached from its hinges. "What?" he said, irritated that someone disturbed him and his happiness so early in the morning.

It was Mr. Hamasaki. He was surprised at Ban's flared-up aura that told him that if what he came for was useless, he's dead. Well, not that he came for something useless. "G-good news! You were accepted. Mr. Hasegawa wants to see you in his office later at 2 PM. Don't be late now."

"Who's that?"

"He's the owner of Tannyeom!"

"What's that?"

"The name of the clothes you're modeling! You didn't know? That's the BEST and most EXPENSIVE clothes by Korean designers!" Hamasaki said, surprised.

"No. Whatever. But I'll be there." And almost slammed the door at him. But Mr. Hamasaki stopped it just before it hit his nose.

"You don't even know the address! Here." He handed a calling card. "Oh, and, try to look good." With that, he closed the door without saying goodbye.

***

Things have been going Ban's way ever since this modeling business showed up. It was all thanks to Mr. Hamasaki and the Hasegawa guy who was responsible for his insane publicity. He didn't have any job for Get Backers, but the Goddess of Luck was keen on his modeling. Of course, not only Tannyeom. Soon enough, he was on talkshows, magazines, posters and billboards. He wasn't in movies not because he didn't know how to act, in fact he was good at it, but because Kazuki didn't like the idea of Ban being too famous. Or so he said. Ban knew Kazuki just didn't like the idea of his Ban kissing another person in the movies. 

One month wasn't over yet and people were asking for his autograph every time he went out of the Honky Tonk. And surprisingly, Paul was very enthusiastic to let Ban stay over at his shop, because it's been luring thousands of customers in. And his friends were being very nice and friendly as always, and overly supportive… Well, except for Ginji.

"What's with the down-in-the-dumps-look on your face?" Ban said, one, ordinary, fan-less day.

"Nothing… It's just that…" Ginji sighed, hesitant.

"Well?"

"Ban-chan, I'm not against your career or anything, but…" Ginji took a deep breath as though he was releasing something heavy in his chest. "Ban-chan, I miss you sooooooo much. You just can't _imagine_ how much."

"What? I'm here everyday."

Paul, Natsumi and Ginji looked at Ban all at the same time in disbelief.

"Okay… so not everyday. But we do talk!"

Ginji looked as though he would cry. Ban guessed Ginji couldn't help himself when he lunged towards him and embraced him. "Ban-chan!!"

"Nani shiagare?! (What are you doing?!) Don't hug me!"

"Datte, (Because,) it's been a while since I've hugged you like this! I miss you soo much! You don't spend time together with me anymore! We don't even live in one place like we used to! It's unfair!" Ginji pouted like a child and cuddled with Ban some more, not that Ban liked it.

When Ban managed to untangle from Ginji, he said sincerely, "Look, I'm _really _sorry that you're a lost lonely boy now, but this _is_ my life, you know. I promise I'll make up. I'll buy you anything! Even a new place to live in! Or clothes, or food, whatever, just ask me. " He patted Ginji's head like he would a dog and smiled.

"But, Ban-chan, things can't replace you! I want you back!!" Ban saw the tears that were welling up his partner's eyes.

"Okay, Ginji, we can have dinner together later." And his heart lightened to see the smile climb up on Ginji's face again.

***

Ban was going to take Ginji to a restaurant as promised, but Ginji insisted on checking out the fair nearby. It would be very rude to turn down the offer made by such a cute puppy-faced friend, Ban thought.

"Let's, play! Over there, there're free toys!" Ginji jumped, excited.

While Ban watched Ginji play riffle shooting, Ginji was adorably cursing for missing the duck, the other duck, and all the rubber ducks, and people everywhere were busy staring at Ban, wondering what the hell was a famous guy doing at the fair.

Ban and Ginji _tried_ to enjoy the rest of the night, eating, playing, eating (Ginji was still hungry), walking, and hiding from fans. Well, what would you expect, hanging around with a famous man like that? In the end, Ban decided to hide in the bar where few people entered, mainly because people at the fair were young and didn't drink. Like Ginji, who drank, and drank, and drank some awfully strong liquor, trying to outdo Ban in something, after realizing Ban had won all the games while he lost all.

Before they barely took fifty steps from the bar's door after they left, Ginji was begging Ban to stop for a while due to head and stomachache.

"Baka! That's why I told you to stop drinking!" Ban said groggily as he laughed at his partner, being just as drank as Ginji was, only _he_ knew how to control himself from puking in public.

Ban saw a familiar figure coming towards them. And a voice said softly, "Ban, I've been looking everywhere or you…Where've you been?"

 "Kazuki!" Ban half-leapt over Kazuki and embraced him by the neck. "You didn't show up all day!" Ban said loudly.

Kazuki was nervously pulling away from Ban as he noticed that they were catching people's attentions as Ban wrapped his arms around Kazuki's body in a way that would signal something more than friendship. Kazuki didn't speak, hoping and praying that people thought he was a woman, as his voice would give him away.

"I missed you so much, you know that?" Ban said, loudly as ever, as Kazuki was whispering in Ban's ear, begging him to stop. "Please! Not in front of these people! Ban!" But it didn't seem to matter. Kazuki doubted Ban heard what he said when Ban took his lips like they were the only people there, which was in a billion years not true, because five meters of people were whispering with each other, crowding the place where they stood.

"Aaahhh! Ban-chan, what're you doing?! Kazu-chan, get away from him, that's _MY_ Ban-chan! Hanarero (Let go), Kazu-chan, Ban-chan's MINE!" Ginji shouted in terrible anger, untangling the pair. Kazuki was thankful that Ginji was too drunk to use his electricity.

"Bakero, get away from us!" Ban spat at Ginji. 

Ginji, drunk as he was, looked intensely hurt. Small sparks of electricity shot up from the outline of his body. "Ban-chan… You're too cold-hearted…" he said slowly, in a very low voice, and seriously. "I've been trying to keep it a secret from you all along… Ban-chan, I think it's time I told you…Ban-chan, I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you more than my life! Why do you always do things to hurt me?!" Ginji was crying now.

Ban was speechless just as Kazuki was frozen in his spot. Neither could believe what they'd heard. Even though Ban's drinking dazed him, he understood what Ginji had said. So that was it all along? That's what's been going on the whole time they were partners in Get Backers? That's why Ginji was always so angry when he saw him enjoying the company of other people rather than his? He liked him? Unfortunately, Ban really didn't feel anything special for his partner… other than a best friend, of course. And somehow, he didn't know why, he was feeling guilty that he couldn't love Ginji the way the latter wanted. 

Kazuki prayed like he never did in his entire life that this would go unnoticed by tomorrow. This would be the greatest way to end Ban's career if he was that desperate, but he wasn't. All he could think of now was how to get away from the crowd. He cursed himself mentally from paying attention to rumors that Midou Ban was at the fair and he regretted running across him like it was an irreparable sin. He tied Ban and Ginji with his strings in such a way that nobody saw that he bound them and nobody noticed that there were strings around the two's bodies. Kazuki also put an invisible string fence to block the people from _attacking_ them with questions or shit as he led Ban and Ginji away from the crowd. 

Ironically, Kazuki only noticed now that some people were doing what he dreaded – there were white flashes of light and clicking sounds of cameras everywhere as they passed. He hoped no one was able to take a picture of Ban kissing him and confessing and that really, truly, please let everybody think that he was Ban's _girl_friend.

***

"Ban-chan?! Kazu-chan?! Where are they, Paul? I need to talk to them!" Ginji said hurriedly, just waking up a few moments in one of the café's seats.

Paul stared at him for a little while and shook his head. "So it's true?"

"What?"

Paul tossed the newspaper in his hands to Ginji. "Read the headline."

Ginji's heart leapt for some reason as he caught the paper. It only needed a glance to know what it contained. There was a picture of Kazuki and Ban kissing and in big, bold font, written, 'Tannyeom Model Involved in Bisexual Relationships'. He read the full article, which was long, and covered all the happened – from the kiss to his confession. And though Ginji remembered little of what happened that night, he knew that most of what was written there was added by the writer to juice up the story.

"Oh man." Ginji groaned. He knew everything was his fault. He could've let Ban kiss Kazuki, anyway, Kazuki looked like a real woman. But most of all, it was his fault that he dragged Ban out to the fair. 

'This is going to get big.' He thought, as he shoved the paper to the floor.

~To be continued~

There you go. I hope you liked it, but I don't expect you to. I know that my idea is too compressed, deshou? Gomen! I really tried to minimize the fic so it wouldn't be too long and boring. And I'm not good at contracting stories like this. Just tell me if you want me to expand my ideas some more or if it's okay the way it is. J

Thanks for the reviews! It helped motivate me do this chapter… And sorry that this chapter came up late. My grandmother died last week and we were with her for that week so I really didn't have time to sit in front of the computer and write. 

Thanks again, and please, review this chapter! Please tell me the bad stuff about it so I could improve. J


End file.
